Technically His
by Detective-Yellow-Turtle
Summary: After Don creates a device that can transform the turtles into humans, Master Splinter gives them permission to attend college. What will happen for all the brothers? Will Don find something that he never thought possible for him or any of his brothers?
1. Chapter 1

**Technically His OC Chapter**

Summary: Part 1 of 4 in the True Love Series. After Don creates a device that can transform the turtles into humans, Master Splinter gives them permission to attend college. What will happen for all the brothers? Will Don find something that he never thought possible for him or any of his brothers? DonXOC R&R

OC character:

Full Name: Michelle Nicole Langcaster

Nicknames: Elle, Nicki

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Hair Color/Style/Length: Black with purple highlights/down/below shoulders

Personality: Really smart, sweet, somewhat quiet/loud. She's a genius who knows how to have fun. She loves healing people and making them feel better. She's there for everyone.

She's attending NYU, majoring in Pre-Vet, minoring in chemistry. She wants to be a Veterinarian.

Favorite Colors: Purple, Pink, and Green

Age: 19

Birthday: December 18

Car/Car Color: 2010 Mustang/Purple with Pink with Green hearts seats

Phone/Phone Cover Color: IPhone4/Purple

Goals: to be a great veterinarian and to visit Paris someday

Loves winter months


	2. Planning the Surprise

**Planning the Surprise**

Don was slowly winding down after working nonstop for a week. He wanted to present his surprise to his bros for Master Splinter's birthday tomorrow. He'd been planning on creating this device for a couple years now, but it wasn't until now that he actually got around to making it. He hadn't told any of his bros but he was sorely disappointed by the time it took him to do it….it took away time with them. But now that he was done, he could spend all the time he wanted with them. He yawned….his eyes were starting to get droopy. He finally finished the last one and got up. He turned off all the electronics and lights in his lab and walked straight to his room. On the way, he saw Mikey playing on his games. Raph was snoring away in his room. Since he didn't see him walking around or sleeping in his room, he figured Leo was in the dojo training. He finished his almost seemingly long trek to his bedroom and to his bed. He took off all his equipment and sat them in the corner of his room.

As soon as he laid his head down on his soft purple colored pillow, he was out. He started dreaming about all the things they could do now….if his surprised worked of course. Then he saw a beautiful face…..a dark haired woman with a shy smile and black rimmed glasses. He woke up, confused as to why she all of a sudden popped into his dreams. Then he went back to sleep. The rest of the night was dreamless for him. He was ready for the next day. The only question was….would his brothers and sensei like the surprise?

~DYT~DYT~DYT~

Mikey had been playing games all day long and was slowly getting sleepy. Master Splinter had given them full day to do whatever they wanted. He played his Zelda: Twilight Princess Wii game and he had beaten several levels. Don was still in his lab working on something. Raph was either punching his punching bag or working on his shell cycle. Leo, on the other hand, was training like usual. He wished his oldest brother/leader would live…or something like that. Have some fun every once in a while. He was always trying to perfect some wrong move. He smirked….._we are so different_, he thought. Leo's the protective older bro that is our fearless leader. Raph was the hot-head that could have his….nice moments. Don is sooo smart…a genius! He was always creating something new. Then there was him….the little goofball of a baby brother. He knew how to aggravate the mess outta Raph. He avoided Don because he didn't wanna mess something up for him and get yelled out. He also avoided Leo because he would more than likely make him train with him.

He continued playing his game. After beating the last level, he turned the consul off and headed to the kitchen. A little night time snack would make him sleep better. After eating a piece of warmed up pizza, he started walking toward his bed. He had an unexplained excited feeling about tomorrow. Master Splinter's birthday is tomorrow, too. Mikey bought him some DVDs of his favorite soaps. He heard the dojo door closing and saw Leo walking toward the kitchen and walking back out with a bottle of water. Then Mikey walked into his room and closed the door. He took his gear off and then flopped down on his bed. He fell asleep and started dreaming about partnering up with Silver Sentry and the Justice Force and then saving the day.

~DYT~DYT~DYT~

Raph was snoring away and dreaming away of him and Casey fighting the Purple Dragons and winning too. He was tired since he worked on multiple things today. He finally tuned up his bike and was ready to try it out soon. It caught him by surprise when Master Splinter said they could do whatever they wanted today. After the moment of surprise, he went and called Casey. He wanted him to pick up something for him. Splinter's birthday was tomorrow and he had yet to get him something. Maybe a new more comfortable bed will work…or a new training set. Nah….i new more comfortable bed will work. Master Splinter hasn't been sleeping to good since he was sleeping on an old bed and he was getting older. He told Casey to get that for him and he'll pay him in the morning when he and April come down to the lair for the party tomorrow afternoon. Maybe he could also be kinda nice tomorrow too. Hmmmm….he'll have to think about that one. Casey told him that they had a surprise for Master Splinter…well, actually for all of them, but they want to reveal it at Splinter's birthday. Raph was excited to find out what it was. He wanted to bug him til he finally told him, but Casey hung up before he could start because April told him too…so he won't open his big mouth and spill. Women…. Then Don has been working nonstop for the past week or so…creating something. That's got his curiosity up even more. O well. _Guess we'll find out everything tomorrow_ was the last thought he thought before he went into dreamland.

~DYT~DYT~DYT~

Leo was tired. Master Splinter had told them to not worry about practice today and just rest. To do whatever they wanted to do today. So they did. Don went to his lab to work on something he's been doing for the past two weeks. Mikey went straight to the living room area and turned on the TV and gaming system to play his game. Raph went into the garage and worked on his bike and about 5 hours after that came into the dojo and beat up his punching bag. He himself asked Master Splinter for help correcting a move he couldn't quite do right. After working on it for so long they stopped with Master Splinter saying that Leo had done well. Leo then left the dojo and used his shell cell to call April. Last week he gave her some money to go online and buy a set of tea cups and tea pot. The cups, as well as the tea pot, had oriental designs and writings decorated all over them; and they were red. He had an idea what Mikey and Raph were gonna get them, but he couldn't be sure. But with Don, he had absolutely no idea what his present was going to be. That's the way it usually is. He hoped his present would be good enough. With Don's present, he knew it was going to awesome. And in a way he was looking forward to seeing what it is. He just had this feeling it was going to be important. He also was hoping that Don didn't wait til the party to give the present to him.

When he called April earlier, she seemed extremely happy. She said that she had a surprise for Master Splinter as well as the rest of them. The way she said it….he had a feeling their life it about to change somewhat, but for the good. He just kept on having good feelings about tomorrow…so it must be going to be a good day, right? He certainly hoped so.

After talking to April, Leo continued with training. He felt so much better when he was practicing. Training for him was like games to Mikey, or computers to Don, or even bikes to Raph. It was very important. He wanted to protect his brothers and friends. But there was one thing about this family….they were there for each other, no matter what. After a long time, Leo got tired and went to the kitchen for a bottle of water. Mikey apparently had the same idea as him, because he was heading to bed. He went to his room and removed his gear and then laid down on the bed. He laid awake for another hour before sleep claimed him.

**Hey everyone! My first ninja turtle story…lol. I have another story, a crossover between CSI:NY and Ninja Turtles. If you have a chance, read that one too. I hope you enjoy my first True Love Story. Feel free to review after reading and let me know what you think. Thank you! **


	3. The Watches

**The Watches**

The next morning, everyone got up almost the same time. Mikey woke up first to make Master Splinter a birthday breakfast, which consisted of eggs, pancakes, bacon, biscuits, orange juice, coffee for Don, and then tea. Leo woke up and helped in a few areas like making the orange juice and tea. No one in the house really trusted him with cooking or messing with the microwave. Don woke up and immediately grabbed a cup of coffee, then ran off to his lab. He wanted to test out his surprise before presenting it to Master Splinter. He grabbed it and tested it. He stood in front of the mirror in on the door and pushed a button. He almost yelled with happiness when it worked. Now…to see if it would switch back to normal. And it did! It was ready. He would wait til after breakfast. He gathered some things he had bought online from many stores like American Eagle and Hollister. He went to each of his brothers rooms and separated them out to each room. Raph was still snoring away and Master Splinter was mediating. He two other brothers were in the kitchen still. When he went into the kitchen he was amazed at all the food Mikey had made. Thanks goodness though, that Leo was staying away from cooking. He heard grumbling from behind him and turned around. Raph was slowly making his way to the kitchen. He was looking at his phone and texted Casey. His phone beeped back to let him know Casey had done his job. They finished with everything and waited to hear that familiar tapping of Master Splinter's cane on the concrete floor. When they heard it, they all smiled. When he walked in there, they yelled happy birthday. Splinter just smiled and thanked the turtles. They all sat in their places at the table and started chowing down. About an hour later they all went to the living room and sat down. Don could hardly contain his excitement. When Splinter noticed this, he chuckled.

"What is the matter, Donatello? You look like you are about jump out of your skin from excitement."

Don smiled and got up. "I'm going to go ahead and give you your present Master Splinter. I hope you will be pleased…. I have been working on this for a long time. Close your eyes."

Splinter smiled and did as Don said. Don ran to his lab and grabbed his box that held his surprise. He place one in Splinter's hand….or paw in his situation. He told him to open them and he did. In his hand was a very nice watch. It was black with his name in it. There were 5 different color buttons on them.

"Thank you very much my son. I love it!" Splinter said as he wrapped the watch on his wrist.

Don was still smiling and told him to go to the room and push the green button. Splinter did so even though he didn't understand why. He did so and stood in front of his mirror. What he saw complete caught him off guard. His current closes were now too small. He saw some clothes on a stool by his bed. He changed and then looked in the mirror again. He smiled and was instantly the proudest father in the world. He walked out the door to face his sons.

When he got down to them, they all jumped and pulled out their weapons…all except Don. He was startled and told his sons to put their weapons away. They didn't do it until he said that he was Splinter. They were startled and staring in disbelief. In front of them was not a giant mutant rat, but a…..older HUMAN man instead. He was gray-haired, Japanese man, and short with dark brown eyes. Don was smiling at his brothers' expressions. Leo was the first to come out of the confused stupor.

"M-Master….but…you're a human! H-How?"

Splinter smiled, "Ask Donatello my son."

Leo, Raph, and Mikey all three turned to Don. "What is this all about Don? How did Master Splinter turn into a human?" Leo asked.

Don grabbed the box that held the watches and explain to them the reason he has been in his lab non-stop for the past week. "So, now, all you have to do is put the watches on and then push your colors, and wala! You can be humans too! Go to your rooms and try them on. Also there are some clothes you can try on and see if you like them. Then come back out and show off." Don handed them, their watches and they all took off to their rooms.

~DYT~DYT~DYT~

Don already knew it worked but he still went and did it too. He had short dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and had semi tanned skin. He also had slight muscles that you could see under his purple American Eagle t-shirt. He wore dark blue jeans and a pair of dark purple converse. He was around 5'7". He was sooo happy that his surprise was working. He walked out of his room and went to Splinter.

"Well…what do you think?"

"I am very proud of you my son. You have made my dreams come true. This is the perfect gift, both for me and for your brothers," Splinter said smiling, proudly.

Don smiled, feeling more relaxed. He and Splinter waited for the others to come out.

~DYT~DYT~DYT~

Mikey bounced into his room and giggled. He was very excited that he could be a human now. He could get a pepperoni pizza without having to get April or Casey to get it! He put the orange sports watch on and found his clothes. Then he pressed the orange button.

He looked in the mirror and saw something that caught him by surprise. There was a tan boy, with dirty blonde kinda shaggy hair. He was probably around 5'7". He had sky blue eyes and slight muscles. Don had set in his room an orange shirt from Hollister and a set of blue jeans. He also found a pair of orange tennis shoes. He jumped around in his room shouting for joy. He opened his door and ran to Splinter and another guy wearing purple. _This must be Don_ he thought to himself. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, Mikey…do you like your new look?"

Mikey grabbed Don in a bear hug and said, "Dude! I LOVE THIS!"

Don and Splinter just laughed as they saw Mikey running around, enjoying his time as human.

~DYT~DYT~DYT~

Raph was anxious to find out what a human him would look like. Would he look strong and hot, or wimpy and ugly? He smirked…._does it really matter? _He thought. He grabbed wrapped the watch around his wrist and pushed the red button. Before looking in the mirror, he knew he needed to put some clothes on. Finding some clothes on his bed, he put them on. Then he walked to his mirror and stood surprised.

Before him stood a very muscular guy; with messy black hair. He had dark eyes with small golden flecks in them. His shirt was a red American Eagle t-shirt with dark jeans that were ripped in places and a pair of black shoes. He was about 5'10" and not so bad looking. He flexed his muscles and liked the way they bulged…made him look tougher. _I think I might just like this_ he smiled. He opened his door and walked out.

He was greeted by a smaller blonde guy jumping and hollering at the top of his lungs for joy. Mikey…had to be. Then he walked to Splinter and saw the other guy. Don…he's wearing purple so it must be Don. He looked at them all and smirked. This is going to be interesting. Now…to see what big bro looks like.

~DYT~DYT~DYT~

Leo looked in the mirror. He was a mutant turtle living under the sewers. Would Don's invention work? He sure hopped so. He looked at his blue sports watch and wrapped it around his wrist. He put his new clothes close so he could reach them if he needed to. He was in apprehension of the whole thing but he was never one to back down from something. He took a deep breath and pushed the blue button on his watch.

After a few minutes, he put the clothes Don left for him on and then slowly walked to the mirror on his door. He was honestly surprised by what he saw. In front of him was a young man about 5'9" and tan. He had muscles that weren't too big but still strong looking. He had dark brown hair, almost black and his eyes were honey brown with a hint of grey and blue. He was wearing a blue Hollister shirt with blue jeans and blue, black, and white tennis shoes. He had to admit he liked this. _Boy wont April and Casey be surprised_ he laughed to himself. What does this mean now that….they were humans? Could they walk up on the surface with no problems? Did this mean fewer problems for them? He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard some thumping coming from outside his door, following by Raph's booming Brooklyn accent. He smirked, _Mikey must have done something_. He sighs and walks outside. Once he does…all he can do is stare. A tall messy black haired guy is chasing a shorter, dirty blonde haired guy. They have the voices of Raph and Mikey so Leo is guessing that is his brothers as humans. _Haha. Not much has changed_, he thought silently to himself. Then he walks out further and sees another guy about Mikey's height standing by Master Splinter, smiling. Don.

Leo walked up to them and smiled. Master Splinter called the others over. They all looked at Leo and smiled brightly. They were all happy now….they had another chance at life and they were very much excited as to what was going to happen now that their lives took a turn; hopefully for the best.


	4. April and Casey's Birthday Surprise

**April and Casey's Birthday Surprise**

April was wrapping up the last of the presents. Casey had just come home and had an extra present he said he had to pick up for Raph. She was looking forward to telling them all their surprise and she also wanted to see what Don was so excited about a couple days ago. As they finished wrapping all the presents, April grabbed her keys and got ready to leave. They walked down the street to the turtle's garage and punched in the key code. When they walked in, it was dark like usually so they went to the multi-blue elevator to go down. When they got down they were welcomed by laughter and shouts. It sounded like it was all coming from the living room. They walked over to the kitchen table and set the gifts down and went to locate the turtles and the birthday 'boy'….rat. When they found the source of all the laughter, they were greeted by a surprising sight.

In front of then, stood four young men, all different heights, and an elderly Chinese-looking man sitting on the chair smiling. The boys had different hair: a dark brown, almost black, then a black messy hair, then a brown headed, and then a blonde. Casey got ready to pounce but April stopped him. One of the guys, the blonde, walked up to them and grabbed them in a giant hug. It was awkward for the unknowing couple, but Mikey sure didn't know that.

"Hey guys! Now Master Splinter's party can really begin! Woohoo!," Mikey shouted to the world.

The others smirked and then Splinter stood up from his spot on the recliner. He walked to April and Casey and studied them for a moment, then he laughed.

Both April and Casey were thinking the same thing at the same time; _what is the old man laughing for?_ They looked at each other then back to the old man. What he said next surprised them.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Jones. Thank you for attending my party. As you can see, we have changed some things in more ways than one. Such as our appearances," he said with a knowing smile. He called the young men over and they stood in a line all smiles. The brown haired guy stood forward when Splinter said Donatello. Then the blonde jumped up and down when Splinter said Michelangelo. The black, messy haired guy just stood there and nodded when Raphael was named. Last, the dark brown, almost black haired guy walked forward and smiled when the name Leonardo was called. All April and Casey could do is stand in the same spot with their mouths open in surprise.

"Y'all are goin' to catch flies with your mouths open like that," Raph laughed.

They all sounded the same as the turtles and their father, so…they must actually be telling the truth. They stopped looking stupid and actually did something….started smiling. "Whoa! Dudes…y-y'all are no longer turtles!" Casey sputtered out. They walked up to them and hugged them each. Ten minutes later, they were still bewildered and forgot their surprise. That is, until Don said something.

"So, guys. What was the surprise you had for us?"

They looked at Don for a moment and then April giggled. "Well, you boys are going to be uncles! We're gonna have a baby!"

All the boys stared wide-eyed and dumbfounded at the couple in front of them. Raph was the first one to speak, "Wow Case. You did it you bonehead."

Everyone finally got over their shock and grabbed April in a hug and slapped Casey on the back. They started asking questions like, what's it gonna be? When's it due? Those kinds of things. When they all settled down they started the discussion on what the formal turtles were they gonna do now that they were able to become humans.

"Maybe, that is if it's ok with Master Splinter, we can enter into college and further our learning. I've been thinking and kinda planning things out. Would y'all want to do that?" Don asked.

They all looked to Splinter and waited for his word. He thought for a few moments, _should I let them enter college? They will be eager to enter the real world now and furthering their experience. I think it will be good for them._ "My sons, you have my permission to further your education. Just be careful in the process."

All the guys jumped up and started to celebrate. They were fixing to enter into the world with a bang….they were excited, but were they ready?

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Some things take time to think out. And I haven't had much motivation to do much in the past week. Hope you like this chapter. I know it's short. Enjoy and then review. **


	5. Toward the Future

**Toward the Future**

A couple days after the birthday party for Splinter, they started planning for the future. They would have to enroll in NYU and also come up with their background story. They were all excited. Don and April would be doing all the work and the others would be buying the supplies. They also asked Master Splinter a question they never thought they would ever ask.

"Master Splinter, could we buy a house? Since we're humans, we can live up on the surface and not be judged anymore," Mikey asked curiously.

Splinter thought for a moment, "Ok my sons. We will look for a new home day after tomorrow. You will need to start packing your stuff and figuring out what you want to keep and what you don't want to take. Hopefully we will find a new home. Donatello, have you and April finished yet?"

"No sir. We have Leo and Raph left over. Is there anything else that we need to do?"

"Hmm…you will need to create a background for where you will work. You will need jobs to help pay for things."

Leo thought for a moment, "What about our college stuff? Don't we need to come up with a high school we came from? Not only that, but don't we need to give an address for our home? We can't exactly say 'the sewers'…."

They all couldn't answer that one. Finally Splinter answered. "April, is it ok to use your address as ours? That's the closest thing to a home we have besides this one…until we find a new home. Also for the school you boys came from….that will have to be figured out by you. But it will need to be an unpopular school…"

"Yes Master Splinter, you may use our address," April agreed. Then she smiled, "Guys? You are going to have to get some new clothes…you each only have two sets. So…uhhh…I do believe it's time to do some shopping!"

They all groaned and then went to their rooms. Don finished looking for past schools and settled on a small school in New Hampshire. April gathered them up and they all went to the mall.

"Hmm….is there any type of clothing style you like boys?"

They all shrugged and said it didn't matter. She gave them all some money, enough to pay for several sets of clothing, and they went their separate ways. They set a place to meet when they were done; Mazzio's Pizza.

~DYT~DYT~DYT~

Raph went to Hot Topic and picked 4 shirts and two pairs of jeans. Then he went to Aeropostale, American Eagle, and then Hollister. Altogether, he had bought 10 shirts and 10 pairs of jeans, along with his other necessities. Now all he needed was some shoes. He found Payless and also all of his bros there too. He found a pair of red snickers and red and black converse. Afterwards he headed to Mazzio's.

~DYT~DYT~DYT~

Mikey was having a ball in the mall. After he found some Sperry's and some orange tennis shoes, he went to other stores. Aeropostale was a definite. Then he went to Hollister and Hurley. In total, he bought 10 shirts and 5 jeans and 5 pairs of shorts and of course his necessities. Then he realized he had some money left over. He did the one thing everyone would expect him to do. He went to game stop. He bought a game and headed to the meeting place. He was sooo hungry!

~DYT~DYT~DYT~

Don wondered where to go first. He was used to buying things online. He decided on Payless first, where he got some Sperry's and TOMS. Then he went to American Eagle and Aeropostale. He ended up with 10 shirts and 10 jeans with some necessities. When he realized he had some money left over, he went to the electronics store. He ended up buying some technical stuff to help fix up his computer at home. Then he went to Mazzio's where Raph and Mikey was.

~DYT~DYT~DYT~

Leo didn't really know what to get. He started at Payless, where he saw his other brothers picking shoes like he was. He bought some blue tennis shoes. All he needed was one pair since he had on the pair he had now. He looked around and went into Hollister. He found 5 shirts he liked along with 3 pairs of jeans. Then he went to American Eagle and bought 3 shirts and 4 pairs of jeans. He wanted to buy a couple more shirts and some more jeans along with his underclothing. So he went to Aeropostale, and proceeded to buy 2 shirts and 3 pairs of jeans. He was done even though he had some left over money. He'd just give it back to April when they met up. He walked to Mazzio's to where his brothers were waiting on him. They all had several bags surround their legs under the table. Now they just had to wait on April.

~DYT~DYT~DYT~

April knew the boys would get their clothing and stuff, so she decided to get their school supplies. She bought 4 backpacks, each the boy's respective colors. Then she bought some binders of different sizes, and paper with some pencils and pens. She would buy laptops for them later. When she was all done she headed over to where the boys were all patiently waiting on her. She bought them all a pizza and they ate in the food court. They were all discussing all the stuff they bought, when Leo handed her his left over money. She realized that the boys were now ready to enter the world as 'normal' human beings. She knew they were excited and she had to admit she was very excited too. They would get the chance to change their life and make something of themselves. They could get jobs and make money. All the good stuff that the people on the world did, they now had the chance to live it too. She was very happy indeed.


	6. Meeting Michelle Langcaster

**Meeting Michelle Langcaster**

A girl was walking from her job at the vet clinic. Her name was Michelle Langcaster and she was 19 years old. She had been working at the vet's clinic since her senior year in high school. She was shy and wore black stylish glasses. She was a freshman at NYU and majoring in Pre-Vet. She loved animals, especially cats and dogs. She was super smart too. There was one problem with that though…you usually don't have that many friends. She has two true friends that she pretty much grew up with. All three were attending the same college. They called her Nikki because of her middle name, which was Nicole. There was also something everyone knew but she didn't care about it much; she was rich. But since she decided to be a vet instead of a doctor, her parents didn't want to do much for her. She got her total money after she graduated, which equal into the millions. But she didn't do like most when having that much money. She barely spent any money, except to buy food. She and her friends live in an apartment not far away from the university. It had 4 bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a huge living room attached to a kitchen. It was a nice place to live and she loved staying with her friends. One of her friends, Emily, is a hard-headed girl. She was also very protective. Then there was Genny. She was a goofball all the way. She knew how to have fun and could sometimes go too far….whereas Emily and herself would step in and calm her down. But they had been friends since they were just little girls. They all started in Rison, Arkansas. When she moved into 8thgrade, she moved to New York with her mother and father. Her father had gotten a job as an assistant for a huge company and her mother was a nurse at the hospital near their home. They became richer and richer. Her parents wanted Michelle to become a doctor to bring in even more money. After job shadowing a doctor in 11th grade, she decided she definitely didn't want to be a doctor nor a nurse. Then she found a kitten abandoned in the streets two blocks from her home. After taking care of her and earning her trust, and naming her Zoe, she knew in her heart that she wanted to be a vet. She loved animals so it would be a good thing. Since she wasn't in the same school as her friends, she told them through Facebook that she was going to be a vet, and they supported her 100percent. Her parents were another story. They were furious and threatened that they wouldn't give her any money if she did that. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_Michelle was grooming her small cat on her bed. She had told her friends her plans and they were trilled for and supported her all the way. Her parents had just got home and she knew she needed to tell them of her decision. So she stood up and took a deep breath and walked down the stairs._

"_Mom and Dad? Can I tell you of my decision on what I want to do in life?"_

_Mr. and Mrs. Langcaster looked at each other and smiled. Their daughter was going to become a doctor and make even more money than they had in their life. They smiled even bigger and turned to their bright daughter. "Of course, dear. Go ahead."_

"_Well….I know you wanted me to become a nurse or even a doctor, and after job shadowing Dr. Johnson, I've made my decision. I want to become a veterinarian and care for animals. I know in my heart that I can do it because I love animals and Zoe proved it to me."_

_Their smiles dropped to frown right away and they both paled. They looked at each other and when they turned back to their daughter, their faces only shown anger. "How can you do this to us? We gave you a chance to make a better life for yourself and this is what you do? This is unacceptable! Change your mind right now, young lady!"_

_Michelle started crying and could only stare at her money hungry parents. Then she finally spoke after composing herself. "I can't change my mind daddy. I want to do this. This isn't about money to me. It's about my life were talking about here. Wouldn't you rather me be happy with my life than have to be forced to life the way I don't want to? I'm sorry….I can't change my mind."_

_They stood up and shook their heads, clearly disappointed in Michelle. Then, Mr. Langcaster turned back to his daughter and said what broke his daughter's heart, not because of the fact she would be doing everything on her own, but because her parents thought everything, including happiness, could be bought with money. "If you decide on being a vet for the rest of your life…fine. But don't expect any help from me or your mother. We will not help you financially or anything. And remember this…once you start down a road, you cannot back up and change what you have done."_

_Michelle just stared and watched as he walked away. Then her mother walked up and said what proved that her parents were the same. "You have no idea what you are doing to the future of this family." With that she followed her husband into the kitchen. _

_Michelle stood up and went to her room. She fell forward on her bed and started sobbing. Zoe jumped up and started rubbing her on the shoulder, while also purring really loud. She knew her owner was hurting emotionally, so she tried her version of comfort. _

_When Michelle felt Zoe rubbing up against her and purring, she started feeling better. She knew she didn't want to change her mind, no matter how separate she became from her parents. This was her future, not theirs. She turned on her laptop and saw her friends were on Facebook, so she told them what her parents said. They both said they were sorry and did some planning. Together, they decided they were going to go to NYU together and pay for an apartment. Michelle was feeling better and also said that they needed to find a place that would let them keep pets….she wasn't getting rid of Zoe._

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

Michelle was very glad she had her friends, but she missed her parents. They hardly ever talked or called her, and every time she called, they were gone on business. She frowned on the memory and just kept on walking. She finally reached her apartment and pulled out her key. Once inside, she was greeted by Zoe and load music coming from Emily's room. She laughed when she also heard Genny in the kitchen, probably making pizza again. She had to admit; Genny made some mean pepperoni pizza. But then again, she could make anything….she was just like that. She went to her room to put her things away and then put her hair up in a ponytail. She went into the kitchen and saw Genny with her i-pod earphones on and she was dancing to some song. It was even funnier because she also had her orange apron on and her orange chef's hat that was decorated with pink and green flowers. Sure enough, Michelle smelled pizza in the oven and then she also smelled her making cookies. She laughed and then heard Emily turn her music off in her room. She walked in and blinked, clearly amused by Genny's actions. She walked to the table and sat down and Michelle did the same. Then Genny finished the pizza and brought it over. They talked about their day and Genny told a joke she heard from a co-worker. She was library girl, as Emily called her. Emily worked at center for teens. They all enjoyed their jobs and wouldn't give it up for anything. Michelle smiled at her friends, so very happy she had them as her friends and wouldn't change her life for anything…..even if she was lonely in other areas.


	7. New Life

**New Life**

After the little meeting at the bookstore, Don was on cloud nine. Michelle was nice and pretty at the same time. His brothers could tell he was in a daze. They had just met with Casey and Master Splinter at Larry's Pizza. After eating lunch there, Master Splinter and April drove one direction to find a new home while Casey and the guys wanted a truck and after their incident with Winters and April gaining his inheritance for being a friend, she was a very rich woman….(over a billion dollars!) so she had enough money to help the guys buy each their own truck. (Might be the only time I mention a reference to the 2007 movie…idk). After discussing it the night before, Casey would be taking them to the dealerships of their choices. First was Ford. Don wanted a Ford truck, plus it was the closest. After seeing several trucks and cars, he settled on a 2010 Ford F-150. It was dark purple with a tan interior. Once they were done making the deal and signing the papers with the dealer, they headed to the next company, Toyota. Mikey was ecstatic to be getting his own truck. He saw a black 2011 Tundra and an orange 2011 Tacoma. After examining both trucks, Mikey went with the orange Tacoma. He was satisfied with the black interior. Raph was anxious to get a truck, so when they pulled into the Nissan parking lot, he jumped out of Casey's grey 1998 Chevy Tahoe, and went straight to a red 2012 Titan. He liked it instantly, with its tan interior, and decided it was his truck. Last was Leo. They drove to the Chevrolet dealership. As Leo walked around, he found two trucks he liked. A black 2011 Silverado and a blue 2012 Avalanche. After test driving both trucks, he chose the Avalanche. They knew that Master Splinter would need a vehicle so they planned to bring him to any of the dealerships to look for a car. Then, after leaving the Chevy dealership, they headed to meet April and Master Splinter at their new home. Master Splinter had found a new house that was big but not too big. It had six rooms, a living room, kitchen, two bathrooms, and what he had described as a good room perfect for training; their new dojo. It was a good distance from the college but it wouldn't take them long to get there. When they pulled into the parking lot, which itself was pretty nice and had plenty of room for all their vehicles. They were very impressed with the outside of the house. It was two stories high and made of brick. When they got out of their trucks, Mikey started jumping up and down, claiming he was going to get one of the rooms on the second floor. When they went inside, they were even more impressed. They saw Master Splinter using April's cell to call about getting some furniture and getting the water turned on. The guys all walked around the house, checking the rooms upstairs. Leo and Mikey claimed two rooms upstairs, while Don, Raph, and Master Splinter claimed the three rooms that were downstairs. They left the only room left upstairs for any guests they would have in the future. They went to the new 'dojo' and liked the room pretty well. Splinter came in and said that the water would be turned on in an hour and their furniture would arrive sometime next week. In the meantime, they would all have to sleep on the sleeping bags that April had bought for them. They went outside and saw the huge back yard with a 6 foot fence circling the whole thing (no one could see them when they turned back into their turtle selves). Tomorrow, they were going to get phones and whatever else they were going to need or want. And Master Splinter would be picking out a car that he decided they would be getting from Chevrolet. They decided that they were going to like their new home. And they were gonna enjoy their new life even more!

Michelle had just walked into the door when she heard Emily and Genny running around. More than likely, Genny had teased Emily enough to get her to be running. They both ran by shouting hellos and then you could hear Emily shouting "what did you do with my Toby Keith cd?" Michelle started smirking and then burst out laughing when she heard a crash and then a loud squeal come from the living room. When she walked in there, she saw Emily sitting on Genny with her arms stretched out and telling her to give her back her cd or she would talk away all her werewolves collection. Genny relented because that was her prize possessions. When they finally realized Michelle was there, they jumped up and told her to tell them about the cute guy she was talking to earlier. She blushed when she realized she had been caught. Then she sighed.

"His name is Donatello Hamato, but he told me to call him Don. He and his brothers are freshmen like we are. He was asking my opinion on some stuff he should get since we both have most of the same classes."

"He has brothers? Ooooooo…..i wonder what they look like?" Genny questioned. I laughed.

"You saw one of them….that blonde you were staring at…that was his baby brother. Michelangelo Hamato or Mikey." It was her turn to blush.

"What about the others? And why didn't you tell me you saw a cute guy?" Emily asked Michelle and Genny.

"The others are Raphael and Leonardo Hamato, or Raph and Leo. I got a look at them and Raph has black hair and wears red while Leo has dark brown hair and wears blue. Mikey had blonde hair and wears orange. Don has brunette hair and wears purple."

"Maybe we will get to see them and properly meet them," Emily wondered.

"Well…Don says they like to eat at Larry's Pizza and since you work there part time, then maybe we can see them."

"Ok then….I'll be looking for four hot guys and when I see them, I'll text y'all and then we meet the esteemed cuties." They giggled.

Michelle was looking forward to seeing Don again. They ate their supper, which happened to be Italian, and finished talking about their day. Emily had gotten a call from that jerk of a guy, Jason. He was her ex-boyfriend and still had a huge thing for her even though she was interested anymore because he cheated on her with the lead cheerleader at her high school. Genny said her little sister is graduating sixth grade this year and then her boyfriend Jackson was flirting with Jasmine, her enemy at work, and being extremely hateful to her. She has threatened to break up with him for months but when she was fixing to end it, he would do something sweet for her. Neither Michelle nor Emily liked him and has been trying to convince her to stop and open her eyes. All she ever says is "I'll do it, don't worry."

After supper, they went to the living room and put in a movie. They were watching their favorite movie, Pride and Prejudice. They all wanted to believe they would find the same amazing love that Elizabeth Bennett found in Mr. Darcy. But they also thought that was a very slim chance to say the least. But they could only hope, right? As it got close to eleven, they all started getting ready for bed. After saying their good nights and sleep wells, they went into their rooms. Michelle laid there in her bed thinking about what all happened today with meeting Don. She wanted to hope that he was going to play a big part in her life. Little did she know that he would play a BIG part in her life.

****Hey everyone! Sorry that it has taken me this long to upload this chapter. I'm in my second semester of school and let me say…IT'S STRESSFUL! Lol. But also I thought I had met someone special when I actually didn't. He's just a friend. Anyways…I've been watching TMNT to make my life happier, plus my friends and family have made my life easier. And then there's you amazing readers and writers here on fanfiction. I definitely love reading stories on here. Lol. Thank you all for waiting for this I hope you will like this chapter. Sincerely, Detective Yellow Turtle ****


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

****Hey everyone! Sorry for the long delay with the next chapter of 'Technically His.' I am working on typing up the next chapters. I've been so busy with school and other situations, that I developed a major case of writer's block. But since I just found out that I won't be receiving financial aid this year at school and therefore can't afford to go back to school, I have more time to write and fix everything up. I am redoing this story, because I was reading over it the other day and realized I had left out a lot of things I wanted to include in my story. So to those faithful readers that are still reading my story, I will have everything ready and hopefully I'll have some more chapters for you by next month. Thank you! ****

**-Detective-Yellow-Turtle**


End file.
